


Close Proximity

by TaleaCorven



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: It's Rhyno's 42nd birthday, and Heath loves him more than ever.





	Close Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kinktober 2017 (@kinktober2017 on Tumblr).  
> Day 7: Worship (Body, etc.)

"Are you sure?" Rhyno had just taken a shower and was standing in front of the king-size bed. His hair was still a bit wet, and he'd only wrapped a bath towel around his otherwise nude body. He knew he didn't have the body of a 20-year-old man anymore, not even the body of a 30-year-old one. He still remembered the look of the receptionist earlier. _Someone like him with a handsome man like Heath?_

His partner was sitting on the bed, only dressed in boxer shorts. He smiled at Rhyno and stood up. "You're beautiful."

He hugged Rhyno and gave him a long deep kiss, pressing his lips on Rhyno's, shoving his tongue in Rhyno's mouth – almost making him forget all of his insecurities. Heath grabbed the ends of the towel and dropped it to the floor. His eyes wandered over the other man. Rhyno always waxed his whole body. Heath liked it. He moved his fingers over Rhyno's chest, his belly. "Your skin is so soft, so warm..."

Rhyno got goosebumps. They turned to the bed and Rhyno lay down on his back. Heath dropped his boxers and followed him. He straddled Rhyno's right leg and ground down against it, moaning. "Fuck, I love your thighs. They're so thick, so hot."

Rhyno felt himself getting hard. His throat was dry. Heath leaned down and kissed him again. Rhyno closed his eyes, enjoyed the touch. Heath's mouth and his hands were everywhere - his face, his neck, his chest, his nipples, his belly...

Heath slipped between his legs and reached for Rhyno's member. "I love your cock..." He licked along its underside. "It's so big."

Rhyno gasped when he felt Heath's warm, wet mouth around him.

Heath sucked him, licked him, kissed his tip. "You taste so good..." Then he moved away and straddled Rhyno's thigh again. "Fuck, do you know how good you feel? You make me so horny."

He rubbed his hard cock against Rhyno's leg. His hand went back to Rhyno's dick and pumped it. He used his thumb to spread Rhyno's precum over his mushroom head and made him groan.

"I want to fuck your thick thighs," Heath begged and slid down onto the bed. Rhyno pulled his legs up, showed him he was ready for this. Heath grabbed them and put his calves on his shoulders. Then he shoved his dick between Rhyno's thighs. "Fuck, this feels so good." He thrust his hips back and forth, enjoyed the friction of Rhyno's hot skin. "Oh god, yes, so good..." He pressed his thighs even more together, fucked them faster and harder. "I'm so close..."

Rhyno saw the tip of Heath's cock appearing and disappearing between his legs. He was so hard, he thought he could come just from watching this. The other man tensed up, and his creamy load shot out of his slit – one time, two times, three times – and painted Rhyno's belly white. Heath collapsed for a moment before he pushed Rhyno's legs apart. His hand went back to Rhyno's cock, and then he sucked him greedily.

"Fuck Heath..." Rhyno panted for air.

The tongue of his partner flicked around him; his head was bobbing. Rhyno felt a familiar tingling in his loins. Heath looked up and smiled at him. "Come for me, sexy beast!"

He took Rhyno's cock deep into his throat and swallowed around him. Rhyno exploded inside of him. "Fuck..."

Heath licked the cum from his lips and grinned. "That was great, baby."

 


End file.
